


SnowBound

by biffu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in one of the worst blizzards this side of Twilight Town, Xion and Namine are stuck together for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SnowBound

"And we are witnessing one of the worst blizzards we've had this side of Twilight--!"  


Bzzt.  


The television short circuits just as the newswoman tries to explain that we're encountering one of the world's most amazing and bizarre mood swings of Mother Nature this town has ever seen. I'm all for winter and a bit of snow, but I'm not about inches upon inches of snow barricading me inside of my home with only one other person to keep me company. Technically speaking, we weren't even supposed to be here. We should have left an hour ago.  


But here we are.  


I look to my left as the silence grows louder. Now that the tv is totally shot for the night (and probably all day tomorrow too I bet) I don't know why I can say in order to make things a little easier. I'm not the world's greatest conversationalist, and I'm pretty sure the girl beside me is sub-par at best when it comes to speaking to someone else, so there really isn't much to say.  


But I still open my mouth anyway.  


"What a shitty service the cable is, huh?"  


Stupid, but its something.  


The girl smiles, thinks of something as she stares at the cup of cocoa she made for herself (while mine was placed on the night table on my other side), then shakes her head before taking another swig of the warm, sugary, sweet confection.  


Well, there goes my attempt as small talk.  


I laid back against the couch, bringing my knees up and pressing my toes against the fabric of the blanket I took for the two of us to share. She has the other side on her lap where the cup hovered above but never quite touched. I wondered just how hot the cup was since she never seemed to have put it down.  


After a while of painful silence that felt super uncomfortable, she called out my name. "Xion?"  


I was so startled that I flinched before looking at her, but she only smiled as sweetly as she always did.  


"Sorry about us getting snowed in. If I hadn't taken my sweet time then we'd be out in the middle of a celebration right now..."  


Her fingers were clenching the cup tightly like she was about to break it. If she did that, the coca would have spilled in between her delicate fingertips. If it was hot, then she would get burned and I wasn't about to let that happen. So, I reached over and took it away from her. I leaned over her as I did so, placing it on the other night table that was beside her. For a brief moment our hands touched, and because I was leaning so heavily over her, my torso was hovering above her lap.  


Before I could could pull back completely and sit down properly, she latched onto my sweater and made me drop down into her lap out of shock. I could feel the burning sensation of the blush; I didn't mean to just plop into her lap like that!  


"Namine?"  


"It's not such a bad thing like this, right?" She peered down at me, tilting her head with that small smile on her lips.  


After a moment of silence, she bit down on her bottom lip. It was something I noticed she often did whenever she was nervous or thinking real heavy. I told Roxas once that I thought she was pretty cute when she did it. Could he have ever..?  


"It's fine, it's fine." I told her, waving my hand dismissively and trying to push myself out of her lap.  


I got as far as kneeling back up above her head before she leaned in and closed the distance between us. She slowly closed her eyes and grabbed at the fabric covering my arm, and although she was aiming for my mouth, her soft lips made contact with the tip of my nose instead.  


I think I might have seen stars, or maybe that was just the butterflies in my stomach that reached my closed eyes as well. When did I close them? I have no idea; I only noticed when Namine did.  


When I opened them again, I could tell her face was probably matching mine. She was so red and she just stuttered some kind of apology. Whether it was because she kissed me or because of her poor aim, I really couldn't tell.  


"It's okay." I told her as my nervous laughter bubbled out of me.  


Namine covered her face in her hands. She no longer held onto me and so I readjusted myself to sit beside her like before. She murmured something but it was muffled because she was trying to conceal herself. I reached out to tug them away from her face, but she only turned away so I couldn't reach her.  


Both her neck and the tips of her ears were totally red!  


I licked my lips before sliding incredibly close to her so that she had nowhere else to run. She shifted a little, but other than that she kept her face turned away. The feeling in my stomach didn't go away at all, in fact it only grew worse like I had to throw up as I moved to kiss the tip of her ears. Namine shuddered and turned to face me, which resulted in her face smacking against mine in the most uncomfortable way ever.  


Is this what Axel meant by "scoring a kiss?" Because it didn't feel pleasant or sexy at all. How did he do this with Roxas?  


I pressed my hand against my aching nose and sore jaw. It didn't so much hurt as it stung, and before I could even think to say "ow" Namine was all over me.  


"Ohmygodareyouokay?" Not a single breath drawn; it made me laugh which made me scrunch up my nose which actually hurt.  


"I'm fine." I muttered out, trying to smile as a few tears prickled my eyes.  


She didn't settle for that however, as she told me she was going to get a wet towel or a cloth or something to press against my nose. I stopped her though. I just grabbed onto the back of her shirt as she tried to leave the couch and shook my head.  


"It's fine. It's fine. I swear it." I blinked a couple of times, still trying to smile, and then took my hand away from my nose. I wasn't bleeding, so I was totally okay.  


Namine nodded and sat back down slowly before rushing to cradle my face in her hands. She stared directly at me, flushing once again as she closed her eyes and leaned in once more.  


She tasted sweet and sugary, probably from the hot chocolate she's been drinking. I didn't think she'd be the one to press her tongue into my mouth, but she did and she even pushed me into the couch while she did it! I blushed along with her while we kissed, and when we broke it off for air, we both smiled.  


"It's not so cold here anymore." Real smooth, Xion. A+ smooth talking.  


Although it was the world's crummiest and cheesiest thing to say, Namine still smiled and ended up just snuggling against me anyway. She pulled the blanket she'd been hoarding around us as we laid on the couch in each other's arms. We didn't say anything else for a long while after that, nor did we have to talk either.  


It was actually really nice this way...


End file.
